


The beauty of the Beast

by Lady_Tania



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Tale as Old as Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Tania/pseuds/Lady_Tania
Summary: Short chapter about Kylo / Ben and his thoughts of the aftermath on the Supremacy.





	1. Intro

Intro

It happened in a galaxy far, far away. A young prince had issues controlling his power and was sent to his uncle to train with him to become a Jedi. His uncle became weary of his powers and feared the boy. He had seen what the boy could possibly become and he wanted to prevent these events from happening. He went to his student’s hut and he saw Ben was still asleep. Little did he know that Ben sensed his coming by the Force and it didn’t take him long to stop his master’s lightsaber before it would struck him, blowing the entire hut in the process. Luke fell unconscious from the blow. In this small moment of doubt and fear, Luke Skywalker sealed the fate of thousands. The boy made his decision that moment, betrayed by his uncle whom he trusted. Ben, who was internally struggling with the battle of good and evil inside due to the poisoning of Snoke, succumbed to the dark side. Now in the clutches of Snoke and completely raging about his uncle’s actions, Ben called the most talented and powerful students he trusted most to his aid and they killed all the other students and burned down the academy. Master Skywalker regained consciousness and when he did, he saw the academy in flames, reaching high up the dark blue sky and there was no sign from Ben anymore. He walked towards the smouldering remains of the academy and saw all the bodies of his students, butchered by Ben Solo and his followers, now known as Kylo Ren and the Knights of Ren. Luke was conflicted, he knew that he was responsible for all these events and created the very thing he was trying to prevent from happening. He felt ashamed and behind consolation. He, the one who brought Vader back to the Light Side, let down his sister, brother in law and most importantly, he let down his nephew, a frightened boy who hadn’t made his decision yet. He stepped into his X-Wing Fighter and disappeared from the world.  
Somewhere on a spaceship far away from Luke Skywalker and his academy, Kylo Ren and his Knights joined their new master on his ship. That moment, his mind was set on destroying everything his uncle stood for and it was his priority until something else happened…


	2. Aftermath

Rey   
_She was deep inside the belly of a deserted Star Destroyer which was stuck in the sands on Jakku, a desert planet in the Inner Rim. As a scavenger, she wasn’t afraid of them anymore. For most people, they were relics of a former regime and they didn’t pay many attention to them. For Rey it meant living, without some usable parts, she wouldn’t receive any rations and she would starve to death. She was a 19 year old skinny girl with medium length brown hair, wearing it in three loops on her head. She was on her own, her parents left her when she was a kid and she lived in an old AT-AT until her parents came back. Or at least, she hoped they were coming back._

_She has but few memories what happened that day, her mind suppressing those dark days. She was only a little girl when they left her near the Niima outpost on Jakku. She thought it must have been a mistake, that they would come back for her. Days, weeks and years passed, but there was no sign of her parents and she had to fend for herself. She did worked for Unkar Plutt, a local trader who have her portions in exchange for useable parts, and other scavengers by searching for parts in the desert. This is how she lived her life since then, living from day to day, almost starving because some days, she didn’t find any useable parts at all. There were still many vessels to explore in the vast Jakku deserts. She eventually found some usable parts whilst she was searching in one of the compartments of the Star Destroyer and left the massive structure of the once grand spaceship soon after. She still didn’t explore the entire area, since some locations were very dangerous. Not only for falling pieces of metal, but some creatures have taken up residence here as well and she would rather avoid them to prevent any conflict._

_She returned to her AT-AT with her loot of the day where she cleaned the parts. Although it’s not the most suitable location for a young girl to grow up, the AT-AT provided her with plenty of advantages. She could use the computers on board to train her languages, she could understand the language of the droids and even that of Wookies, among others. The computers also had some training programs which she used to grow as a mechanic. When she got older, she often did repair jobs for Unkar Plutt as well to earn some extra portions. One day, she was able to fix a broken droid, which earned her a lot of portions to last for a couple of weeks. She could bring them to Unkar Plutt right away, but she would get less portions because she used his cleaning equipment. She jumped on her speeder and she was heading towards the AT-AT where she lived in the desert. She entered the main area where she made up camp and looked around. The green spinebarrel was still on the table and alive. It was one of the only flowers, among with nightbloomers that would live in the deserts of Jakku. It was a small reminder for her that beauty could be found everywhere and that like the flowers, she too could survive on Jakku._

_During her scavenging, she often came across these flowers and she always brought them with her. It was on_ _e of the few possessions she had. She took out the cleaning utensils out of the cabinet and went outside the AT-AT, to sit at the foot of one of its legs. The foot provided a lot of shade and she started cleaning the parts enjoying the coolness of not being in full sun. After the cleaning, she neatly put the utensils back in their cabinet and jumped on her speeder towards Niima Outpost to meet with Unkar. She was pretending to be a X-Wing pilot when she was heading towards the outpost, something she always did and dreamed of when she was a kid. It didn’t take her very long until she reached Unkar’s station. She had to wait in line because some other scavengers had returned from their trips as well. When it was her turn, she handed in the parts and she was disappointed this only earned her a quarter of a portion, she expected at least a full portion. She took her pack and went back home again. On the way home, she came across a fellow scavenger who had trapped a BB-8 unit. The BB-8 grew kind of attached to her for rescuing it and joined her in the AT-AT, where they both spent the night._

 

When she woke up, they were not in the AT-AT anymore, but aboard the Millennium Falcon. She had been dreaming about her past again. She was alone in her sleeping compartment and her mind had drifted off to the day before. They had just escaped the planet Crait and she could remember her last Force connection she had with Ben – Kylo Ren. He saw her board the Millennium Falcon and when she looked at him, a mixture of anger and grief was on his face. She just gave him a cold stare and closed the large steel door in front of him. He had asked her to join him twice and she had rejected him twice.

For a moment, when they were fighting the Praetorian guards together back at the Supremacy, it felt like a harmonious dance between the two. Although she had to admit they both shared concerned glances when the guards drove them away from each other. They even used each other’s weapons and fought together like it was the most natural thing to do. But in the aftermath, she was wrong for thinking she had changed him, a moment after the guards were defeated, his true intentions resurfaced. To Rey, it didn’t feel like he chose her over Snoke, he chose for the new position of Supreme Leader and this saddened her. When they fought together, she felt the belonging she was yearning for all those years.

She got a knot in her stomach and it made her feel sick again. Things weren’t the same anymore between her and Kylo Ren since they met through the Force at Ahch-To, she saw the other side of him – Ben Solo. She liked this side of him, the vulnerable, sweet side. She came to associate Kylo Ren with the death of Han Solo, the only person who ever came close to a father. Leia was beyond grief when Rey told her what happened on Starkiller Base. She knew something was up through the force, but didn’t expect this to happen. She still didn’t give up on her son though, she still had a spark of hope that one day, her sweet little boy would return to her. Rey believed that too, until she went to the Supremacy and Kylo killed Snoke. But, that look he gave her yesterday told her so much more than she expected.

She was certain he was angry at her for refusing him once again, since Kylo Ren was not the man who took refusal lightly. But she noticed Ben was there too, seeing the grief and sadness in his eyes. Snoke was the one who established the mental connection, but he was gone now. Why didn’t the connection disappear too? Many questions popped into Rey’s head until she heard loud thuds on the door. ‘Come in!’ She yelled and Finn stepped into her small sleeping compartment. ‘Rey!’ He called out to her, overjoyed of seeing her back. ‘Finn! I’ve missed you!’ Rey answers him and he hugs her tightly. Rey feels the strange sensation they are not alone and she feels through the Force that Kylo is trying to force the connection between them. She ignores him, even though she’s craving to talk to Ben, she’s still mad and disappointed with him. He appears behind them through the Force and she feels his conflict when his thoughts slip through. He suddenly disappears and it unsettles her even more.


	3. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter about Kylo / Ben and his thoughts of the aftermath on the Supremacy.

Kylo 

 

I felt my body tense seeing her with the traitor. Every nerve in my system wanted to shout out to her, my mind keeping them in check. Even if it took all the effort I could muster.  
She betrayed me... Me, the Supreme leader! Heat rose up in my body and I broke the connection, already using the Force to destroy everything near me. She chose the traitor over me and I could not stand the thought of it. I've been angry before, but nothing comes close to how I'm feeling now. I can't think straight anymore, my primal instinct taking over control. The Force pulsed through me, stronger than ever. I became aware of the smallest lifeforms around me, but even more of the beacon which called to me: Rey. She felt so pure, raw energy stored in this fragile little creature. But yet a force to be reckoned with, I made the mistake of underestimating her once but I will not do so again. 

My mind drifted to when we first met on Takodana, in the forest and I felt much calmer again. I felt some kind of connection to her, but I was unaware why. Until I read her mind, she was as much in pain as I was. Betrayed by her beloved ones, left at a foreign place to be mistreated. I though of when I was first sent to my uncle, to train at his Jedi temple. I thought I would be safe from the voices in my head, but they only grew worse. It was Snoke who was penetrating my mind, luring me into his web of lies with false promises. He made me strong, but I became so much more than just his puppet. I never really was. It took time to train on hiding my thoughts from him, but I became better and better until I was able to kill him on the Supremacy. It was only a matter of time before it happened, I felt no love for this man, if he could be called a man that is. He poisoned my mind making me believe I was still worthless and that only he could make me as strong as grandfather. Except for my mother, I'm the only Skywalker left, the only one who can continue our bloodline, our legacy. I would let nothing stand in my way to achive this, but again I thought of Rey. 

I wanted to start my legacy with her, offer her so much more than just my power. I wanted to offer her the Galaxy, give her all the things she never had. Training, plenty of food, a home and even a family.   
And in time, she would see I was right all along. That we could rule the Galaxy together, without any doctrines dictating what we should do. She was right, the Sith were not without flaws, I became well aware of that from a young age. But she simply cannot see the Jedi aren't right either. She has some darkness inside of her, I felt it and I had to admit I became scared of what she might become should she turn dark. The Dark Side makes us powerful, but also vulnerable. Once it consumes us entirely, there's no going back and nothing could make us change our mind. 

My anger was fading and I could see more clearly now. My sleeping quarters were in ruins, everything was destroyed either with my lighsaber or by using the Force. I became less aware of my surroundings and of her. Her presence slipped away and I felt alone again... 


	4. The Force unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey reads the Jedi texts she brought to the Falcon and starts to develop her powers. This does not go unnoticed.

Rey  
  
As soon as I left Crait with the remaining Rebels, I could not wait to read the Jedi texts I found in the Temple. For a second, I thought of leaving them behind, but I always loved to learn and read simply could not abandon them.  
What I didn't know is that I made the right choice, for Luke would have destroyed them. I took the texts out of their hiding place and started reading them. I learned of the history of Jedi and Sith and that they both couldn't exist without the other.  
I smiled, this was exactly what Luke tried to tell me. That there's simply no good or wrong and that Ben - no Kylo now - had some goodness left in him as well. I also became aware that I had darkness in me as well, even though I tried to deny it. I could never have done what Kylo Ren did to his own family, killing his own father. Suddenly I thought of the vision I had about my parents back in the cave. The cave was showing me the Dark side of the Force, which I simply could not resist. It left me thinking about what I saw back in the mirror and all the copies of me in the same room. I didn't want to think of it anymore so I put the texts back in their hiding place. Nobody on the Falcon knows I brought them with me from my mission to find Luke, not even Leia. When I hid the books, I went to bed and soon fell asleep.

_I was in the mirror again, looking at all versions of me, in front or behind. They all copied my movements and for a moment, I got scared being lost in the row of perfect copies. I thought of myself being near the mirror and as soon as I thought it, it was like my mind was transported into the first person in row. The mirror was right in front of me and again, I could see the silhouettes like I did before. Two persons coming closer and soon becoming one. I moved my hand toward the mirror and so did the shade in the mirror. As soon as my hand touched the glass, the person in front of me started to appear - me. I simply couldn't get it, why did this mirror always show me instead of my parents? As soon as the question left my mind, I was pulled inside the mirror, which never happened before. Instead of fighting it, I let myself get pulled into and my vision started to blur. I felt warped to another place, perhaps dimension even and when my eyesight returned, I was somewhere else, but it looked familiar somehow. There was sand beneath my feet and the atmosphere reminded me of Jakku. I scanned the area for something that looked familiar and I could see some abandoned buildings in the distance so I went in that direction._   
_After seeing the building from up close, I was quite sure I was on Jakku again. The building was used as a facility center back in the days of the Galactic Empire. The place was heavily booby-trapped, every scavenger who tried to enter the building never got back. Seeing I was so close, I became a bit frightened but something inside seemed to pull me in. After thinking all my options through, I decided to try my luck and find an entrance._   
_After walking around the complex, which was covered in sand mostly, I eventually found an entrance somewhere high up. Climbing to the open window, I had to use the force to help me jump towards it. The entrance was all covered in dust and so was the room which lay behind. The room led to a hallway which had many doors and it felt like some invisible wire pulled me towards a certain door at the end of it. I followed this feeling and when I opened the door, I was quite shocked. I could see human bodies in preservation tanks like they did in cloning facilities. I had heard about these kind of facilities being used during the clone wars, but I never expected one to be in Jakku. My stomach turned and I couldn't stop thinking about why I got these kind of visions. I walked around the facility, looking at the tanks, which apparently not only held humans but nobody looked familiar to me. There was another section in this room as well and for some reason, I had a bad feeling about this as well. However, curiosity won and I went to take a look at the adjacent room which held other tanks. They looked like Jedi masters and Sith lords, they gave off a special aura. I looked at their tanks, seeing some of them had strange tattoos until I almost screamed about what I saw next - A copy of me._

I abruptly woke from my sleep and looked around like a frightened little child. I felt some strange kind of energy pulsing through me - the same one I felt in my vision. It somehow didn't feel threatening to me, more like an enhancement of my powers. However, it didn't feel quite alright either. I started to feel more powerful, but something started to change in me as well. It didn't feel pure like the energy I was used feeling around me, this felt heavier - more emotional. Luke's teachings thought me that succumbing to this feeling was the first step going to the Dark Side. It was always there, but recently, it wanted to surface more and more - since your training on the island with Luke, like it wanted to be set free. Using the Force was getting easier to me, I noticed it when I rescued everyone back at Crait. I didn't think I would become this strong, lifting those builders like they were nothing but a bunch of pebbles. I became aware of my surroundings when I looked at my room, the power radiating from me had smashed several objects that were near me to the ground while I was asleep. The impact of my dream became clear to me, the intense feelings I had in my dreams, also had an impact on my surroundings. My fear grew even worse after realising this.

A sudden knock on my door snapped me out of my thoughts. "Are you alright dear?" I heard a familiar voice call out to me, it was Leia. I quickly got out of bed and opened the door for her.  
"Yeah, just some bad dreams, I'm sorry." I told her and she nodded like she already knew. "You know, Ben used to have these kind of dreams as well." Leia explained and I immediately wanted to tell her he was gone forever, but I could resist the urge. I didn't want to upset or hurt the person that came closest to a mother I ever had. "How did you stop it?" I asked her, wanting to be rid of this pain. "We couldn't, that's why Han and I sent him to Luke, but it only grew worse it seems." She sighed and I could tell she still blames herself for sending him away when he needed them the most. "You did what was best for him, you don't have to blame yourself. Besides, Snoke's dead, he was in Ben's mind, not mine. It's impossible that it would be him." I told Leia, wishing this was true. "I think Snoke entered his mind because he was already fragile due to the dreams. I only wish something similar won't happen to you, you're our last hope after all." She gently said, trying to make me feel important and remind me of my duties.  
However, it had quite the opposite effect, to remind me of my responsibility as perhaps the last of the Jedi. "You're never alone, always remember that." She added and gently hugged me. I couldn't hold back the tears that started to well in the corner of my eyes. She gently brushed my cheek like a mother would do and let me be in my room. 

The future was still unclear to me, what might happen or what my role in this would be, but I knew my part was far from over, that it was only beginning. And it would begin where it all started - Jakku.


	5. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo needs time alone to regain his full strenght and decides to go to his grandfather's castle - Fortress Vader.

Kylo 

Several weeks have passed since I last thought about her or even saw her. Somehow, I couldn't find her anymore like I could before. However, I could still feel her presence, she seemed changed. Her aura didn't feel the same anymore, she felt stronger and I realized I had to grow stronger too. She beat me too many times already and as the new Supreme Leader, I could not afford being weak anymore. Hux was already on my heels, wanting my position, even though he's a spineless worm. Not worthy of any position of power, he only got into his current position sucking up to Snoke and cowardly taking out the competition with assassins. I had to get rid of him for a while, without giving him the idea he actually poses a threat to my position. 

Grandfather often went to his castle on the planet Mustafar to meditate, or at least that's what everybody thought. His castle was built on one of the most powerful Dark Side sources ever found, which enhanced his power. I had to get stronger there, no matter what! I couldn't afford losing to that sand rat again, tales about her defeating me and destroying the Supremacy were already spreading! I felt the anger rise in me again and I realized I couldn't stay on this ship anymore. I had a plan in mind to get to full strength without them questioning my leadership. I decided to head to Fortress Vader, telling the general I had to retrieve something that might help us find the rebels, an ancient artifact that once belonged to the Sith.  
Hux and the other officers didn't know much about the Force, just saw it as some kind of hocus pocus and Hux saw it as something that he couldn't get rid off to take my place. I could still hear him thinking about killing me off when he found my body on the floor of the Supremacy, it crossed his mind, but he stopped in his action as soon as I (intentionally) started moving. 

I didn't take my command shuttle, I would leave this one at the fleet, but I did take my Tie Silencer with me. Should I ever have to leave, I would have the opportunity to do so. The fleet headed to the planet Mustafar with light speed and on the way, I packed the few belongings I had. Leaving in the Tie Silencer was freeing, not only because I would be on solid ground since a long time, but also to escape all the prying eyes and questions. They all had high expectations of me, which was to be expected, but I honestly had no idea where to go from here. The rebels were almost vanquished, but we didn't receive a lot of intel about their whereabouts lately. Perhaps I will be able to locate them once my visions become stronger using the Dark Side. I neared the volcano planet and had to think about a lesson my uncle thought me years ago. About a Sith Lady trying to resurrect her husband and thus destroying the entire planet by using an ancient artifact. She was weak in my opinion, why would you use something so powerful to save someone you love. Sooner or later they will turn on you and all that power will be lost. My thoughts immediately went back to Rey, seeing her in Snokes throne room, mentally being tortured to death only so he could receive the information he wanted. She was strong, holding off Snoke for so long, but if I didn't help her, she wouldn't have survived. And how did she thank me? By betraying me! Anger rose in me once again and he became aware he always felt angry after thinking about her - Rey. And it frustrated me more than anything. 

I saw my inheritance from afar, a huge obsidian tower looming in the distance, surrounded by lava. Grandfather had style, I had to admit. I landed my ship on a spot which immediately led into the castle and went to where my grandfathers quarters were. It was more luxurious than I was used to on my ship. Even though I couldn't complain about comfort, the room I had in the Supremacy was quite basic compared to Vaders quarters. Everything seemed untouched since my grandfather left and needed a cleaning. Leia and Han never wanted anything to do with it, to my own disliking. I looked around and was curious why my grandfather would have made it look so comfortable and even homely. I saw some withered flowers who would have been there since a very long time and wondered why grandfather ever wanted flowers in his room. It didn't fit the image I had of him in my mind. I rummaged through the drawers and found some useful books on Sith legacy which I planned on reading later. I also saw a notebook grandfather had kept in his desk, in which he wrote down several things about a certain cave beneath the castle and how it contained very strong powers, perhaps even strong enough to bring back the dead.  
I was curious about why grandfather would research such things, surely he was powerful, but I had no idea he even wanted to be so strong to even beat death itself. I skipped the pages in his notebook until I came across the drawing of a young woman who looked really beautiful with long brown curls and big brown eyes. Was this my grandmother? My parents never told me much about her, only that my father killed her. When I asked uncle Luke about it, he only said that it was complicated and rested the case. So I guessed grandfather was trying to bring back my grandmother from being dead, but didn't succeed in doing so. I wonder if that's why he built the castle on top of the cave, to come there every day meditating and trying to resurrect her. It made me kind of sad thinking about it and I once again thought of Rey and remembered something. She did have the chance to kill me, she woke before I did back on the Supremacy. However, she did not and I always wondered why. Could she still care about me? Even though she knew I would never abandon my goal to become as strong as Vader, it was my legacy after all. 

After reading some of my grandfather's notes in his book, I ordered the staff to clean the rooms so I could live in them for as long as I stayed here. The huge bed had dust on it and I couldn't even see the colors of the bedding anymore, same with the rest of the furniture. It must have been abandoned for decades, but things are about to change. In fact, many things are about to change I told myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day! I finally found some time to write again, although I missed writing a lot, I just couldn't make time for it anymore due to other obligations. I cannot promise to update again soon due to my personal situation. I'm really sorry! :-( However, I did appreciate the emails some of you sent to continue this story and that you liked it!   
> I hope you enjoyed these chapters!


	6. Revelations

Rey

How much I liked the Falcon, I was getting quite frustrated from being on the road all the time. I longed for solid ground and even the sands of Jakku would be a welcoming sight. I wasn't the only one in the group feeling this way.   
People seemed to get pretty much agitated about being in space all the time, not only our supplies were running low, but our mental health as well. Everyone made suggestions about where to go to, some wanted to go back to Crait and re-build the base there, but were countered with the fact that the First Order would probably be stationed there as well. We were simply with too few people to make another stand, we barely got away alive last time if it weren't for Luke. He was the one who saved us, not me, I barely got them out of there in time, but I never would have made it without Luke's help.

I wondered if I would ever be as strong as he was. He seemed quite passive in his use of the Force when he trained me, but perhaps because he knew the risks of using it. He would have been detected for Kylo Ren could probably feel his presence through the Force. So that why he stayed in hiding and I didn't know how I managed to do so, but I was able to hide myself from Kylo as well. It's been weeks, perhaps even months since I last saw him. When I left him at Crait, I didn't feel anything anymore, nor pity, nor anger, only disappointment. However, I could see the anger in his eyes, radiating cold fury when he last saw me take off. I hope he's happy now, he got what he always wanted, to be as strong and high-ranking as Vader. He even surpassed his grandfather in my opinion, not only in rank but also in using the Force. I wondered how strong he would get and if I would still be able to defeat him, because that's what everyone is expecting of me. Returning the balance, but I don't think they realize what they want is no balance either, it's just their side winning. Wait, did I really think about it like this? I never thought of the First Order like this and I would never defend what they stand for! But that's exactly what I just did. Good or bad is just a matter of opinion, not entirely based on facts. I was lost in thought until I was woken up from my daydream by the people around me shouting - that was a first. 

Poe, was being Poe, trying to convince everyone we should follow his plan, however, Leia soon reminded him strategy isn't always his strong suit by referring to the Juggernaut. Finn was watching them from a distance, just as I did and I went to him.   
"Hey, you ok?" I asked him and he seemed to be thinking about something as well.   
"I'm fine, are you? They're bickering like a bunch of kids aren't they?" He replied and both of us laughed at his comment.   
"Yeah, you would think that there was at least something they would all agree on." I said, listening to the conversation between Leia and Poe.   
"They all agree on one thing though and that's getting out of this ship as soon as possible." Finn stated and started observing the others too. 

After several hours of arguing about where to go, they settled on going to Naboo. Leia still had some allies who respected General Organa and what her name stood for - liberty - so they decided that would be the safest option for now. Rumor goes the First Order didn't have that many outposts there. Leia said her allies would give them a base from where they could operate. As much as I was looking forward getting of the Falcon, being locked in some kind of bunker didn't seem the most inviting option either. But it's not like they had much of a choice, she knew Kylo Ren would have placed a huge bounty on her head or his mother's. There were plenty of bounty-hunters scattered across the galaxy, so it would only be a matter of time before they were found out. Leia gave me permission to change the coordinates her allies provided to planet Naboo. Chewie and I made the necessary preparations so we could start our journey. We arrived at a small town in Naboo, where they would fill up and fix the Falcon for our next journey. We had to walk through a forest to reach our location, the base where we would operate from as long as we could so we could gather our strength and allies. It was located in the middle of the forest, well hidden in green hills and a barely visible door, camouflaged by the colors of nature around the building. 

Poe went in first, his blaster ready to shoot whatever threat might be inside, shortly followed by Finn who urged us to wait outside. They came back after a couple of minutes saying everything was alright and we could come in.   
I didn't expect much luxury, but the base exceeded my expectations. The entrance led to a hallway which led us downstairs, below ground. There was a large kitchen and a canteen where we could have our meal, there was even some kind of relaxation space. Next were the offices and meeting rooms and I saw Leia nod in approval of them. We proceeded to another hallway which led to the sleeping cabins holding bunk beds. It wasn't a lot of luxury, but still a big improvement compared to the Falcon.   
We had to share our rooms so I shared one with Rose, Leia took the only suite in the building and of nobody protested so the General could have the comfort and peace she needed. She finally had some time to mourn her brother. 

Again, several weeks had passed like this and I felt lost. I was sick and tired of being trapped inside, not even able to train because of the lack of space. And now that I had to share a room with Rose, I couldn't read the Jedi texts either. Frustration was growing bigger and bigger and I realized I had to get out as soon as I could. I wanted to practice with my lightsaber, I've been neglecting it for far too long. Every minute wasted was a minute the First Order could figure out a plan to finally catch us.   
So, I finally decided I would not stay here any longer. I wanted to go back to the Falcon, even if it was just for reading my texts. In utter silence, I moved towards the entrance until I noticed I wasn't the only one up this late. It was Leia, who had made her some kind of tea. "It's been a long time since I've last been here. But the tea still tastes as good as it did years ago." She stated and I feared she knew what I was up to. "You're leaving." She said and I knew she wasn't asking a question this time, like she already knew I was leaving them. "I am, I'm no use to you like this. I feel like I'm wasting my time down here." I replied to her and she nodded, like she understood exactly what I meant. "Luke left us too you know, to find himself. I knew it was only a matter of time, but it's no surprise seeing you leave. Please take the Falcon with you." Leia gently said and laid her hand on my shoulders, to show her support on my decision. Before I could say anything, she said "May the Force be with you Rey, always." and she turned around heading back to her room. It hurt seeing her like this but it was for the best. I would have stayed to make her happy, but that wasn't helping our cause either. She knew that as well, perhaps that's why she let me go without stopping me. I looked around one last time before I left, my heart warmed by the love of the people who were inside. It hurt so much leaving them, but at the same time, I felt relieved. 

I boarded the Falcon and noticed Chewie wasn't around, I would miss him as well, but it's for the best I continue this journey alone. Before heading off somewhere, I read some more in the Jedi texts about sacred places which hold a lot of power like the one on Ahch-To. There were several others, some held the power of the Light Side, some of the Dark Side. Ahch-To was the one perfectly balanced. Yoda went to Dagobah, being one of the purest places in the galaxy, perhaps I had to do the opposite and go to a place which was strong on the Dark Side. I already knew how the Light Side worked, but barely knew anything about the Dark Side and was curious if it could help me develop my powers and understand my visions more. The Jedi texts mentioned a place on Mustafar, but I knew this place was in hands of the First Order and it would not be safe so I had to be really careful. I was about to head off when I heard some strange noise coming from outside and quickly hid away the Jedi texts. "We found them!" A voice yelled from outside and I knew trouble was coming. I sprinted towards the entrance but all of a sudden a jolt went through my body and everything went limp. Still hearing everything, but unable to move or use the Force I tried to Force-connect with Leia and I only got a faint feeling of her presence. "They found me!" I yelled in my mind hoping she would receive the message. I didn't receive a reply from her but her presence felt different now, like she knew something was wrong. I tried to struggle with the remaining strength I could feel in my body using the Force to help me, but it was no use. I felt helpless, not being able to do anything and suddenly, I received a severe blow to my head, knocking me unconscious. The last thing I heard was them saying "Boss will be pleased we caught the sand rat." and soon everything went black.


	7. Captive

Kylo

News soon reached me the Order had found the girl - good. Let's see if she can escape this time, I thought when they brought in Rey. She was shackled in heavy chains which restricted her from using the Force and still unconscious.  
She looked kind of peaceful laying there like that, just like when I made her faint on Takodana. I carried her to my command shuttle so I could interrogate her about the droid. She seemed to be much more than she was giving herself credit for. My mind drifted back to when I was probing hers, when I found out that she was so lonely - just like I have been for all these years. I felt some strange connection between the two of us back then, I still do even after all that happened lately. "Bring her to the dungeons" I ordered the troopers bringing her in. I wondered if I should have sent her to the dungeons, but what could I do? I couldn't give her a room, what kind of message would I sent to my Order by doing so! Still I didn't feel well about sending her to the dungeons either, although a cell would be better to keep her locked. I went to my quarters to think about what I should do with her without anyone disturbing me.

Something seemed off about her, she didn't have the same aura I was used to anymore. I could feel anger inside her core, but that wasn't the only feeling. There was an intense curiosity, like she knew she was here and she didn't seem upset by it at all. She must have felt my presence in the Force by now, even if she were unconscious. I started to feel her presence more too, she was no longer able to hide from me and for some reason, I felt more at easy knowing this. However, I still didn't forgive her for betraying me, she will be punished for doing so. I was thinking of ways to torture her, but a disgusted feeling started to well up in my gut by doing so. I could try to enter her mind like I did the first time, when she was taken from Takodana. I made sure she was well guarded this time, I didn't want history to repeat itself. And last time she escaped, she didn't even know what she was doing. Now she was well trained and perhaps even able to defeat me. I remembered why I came here in the first place, to get stronger so I could defeat her, so I could finally wipe out everything that remained from the Rebellion. I will make her see that she was wrong to refuse me! I got into bed and decided I would think more about it tomorrow. 

  
_I had a strange dream. I was still on the planet Mustafar, but it didn't feel like it was me anymore. It was like I lost myself, consumed in some kind of haze and I was intoxicated. I destroyed everything and everyone that came on my way, no matter if they were friend or foe. I entered a base where they immediately opened the door for me, like they didn't know I was only here to kill them. When I stepped inside, I set my lightsaber ablaze, it's red light radiating through the room. Panic was in their eyes, of those who let me in so easily. Like a wolf among sheep I thought. Before they could react, I took out the ones carrying weapons and killed them in an instant. I easily choked the ones without by using the Force and snapped their necks by a snap of my fingers. I felt powerful, but I didn't feel like I could control it, it was controlling me. After what felt like hours, the only thing still moving was the lava surrounding me. I looked over the damage I'd done, but it felt like I didn't care anymore. I was lost in hazed thoughts until a familiar presence kind of woke me from it. It was someone who was dear to me, I could tell because the anger and heat started to subdue. I ran as fast as I could to the landing spot and I couldn't believe my eyes when I came there. The woman I apparently loved so badly had traveled a long way just so she could see me. I was happy seeing her, but it didn't feel like she was thinking the same. I felt doubt inside her, she was hurt and anger rose in me again. I wanted to know who hurt her, so I could destroy whoever did her wrong. When she told me it was me who hurt her, I got even angrier. Not of her, but because someone had poisoned her against me. All I did, was for her, why couldn't she see that?! I saw the faint outlines of someone, but couldn't recognize who he was but I got really angry by feeling his presence. I lost all control again and started choking the woman, not realizing I was hurting her badly. I faintly hear her say something... "Anakin..." Before everything went dark again in my mind._

  
I woke up, entirely covered in sweat. I just had a dream about my grandfather, but it felt like more than just a dream. More like some kind of vision, even a memory. Is this what happened with my grandmother. It couldn't be! He loved her, why would he have hurt her?! I also wondered why I had a vision of this event. From all the things I could have seen, I preferred to have visions from his military conquests or his mastering of the Force, but instead I got this. Something that didn't serve me any use or insight in the current situation. Grandfather took out a great deal of Jedi back in his days, this would have been useful information. Even though I didn't like the vision, I couldn't stop thinking about the woman that was possibly my grandmother. It seemed he loved her a lot, I could feel that. But his hate consumed him and nearly killed her. I looked outside the window and it was still pitch black outside. Knowing I would not fall asleep anyway, I went to the training room where I could work on my saber skills. I trained for half an hour until I realized this wasn't exactly developing my skills. I became faster by practicing my swings and techniques with my lightsaber, but it didn't help me much on my parrying skills. A bit frustrated by this, I went back to the cave, to meditate some more. The Dark Side was prominent here, it's powers pulsing through my veins, making me feel stronger. I sat down on the ground and started to feel around by just using the Force. Feeling all kinds of lifeforms, from rocks lying still on the cavern floor and my guards standing at the door to the highest point of the castle to the lowest. My attention was drawn to the brown-haired girl in the dungeons, who was lying still and seemed to be fast asleep. Her breathing was steady, her mind calm for now and she even seemed at ease. Why would she be at ease? I have her locked up, far away from anything she holds dear! I lost all concentration and went to her cell.

"Leave" I ordered the guards guarding her cell. The door opened and I saw her laying on the bed, which didn't seem that comfortable. She seemed to be fast asleep and her mind felt peaceful. I immediately calmed down when I saw her in this state as well and sat next to her, listening to her breathing and heartbeat. When I captured her the first time, I sat next to her as well. I was able to access her mind and explore her thoughts and memories. She knew how it felt to be lonely, perhaps that's why I could relate to her that much. My parents didn't care about me either, sending me away when I needed them the most. Same happened to Rey, sold off to some junk trader and she had to take care of her own. Perhaps that's why she was so strong, because she always had to rely on herself. I wanted to know what she was thinking now as well, but I couldn't access her mind anymore. It was like she was able to close it off completely now, perhaps because Luke learned her how to. She laid still on the bed, her arms next to her, her hands on her stomach still cuffed so she couldn't use the Force. I still remember how her hands touched mine while we were connected, they were so soft and gentle. Unlike mine, scarred from hardship and training by the Order. I wanted to touch her hands again, whose touch still seemed to linger on mine. I was about to reach my hand to hers until suddenly her eyes opened. "What are you doing?!" She asked, no demanded even, unsettled by what she just saw. "I was checking if your restraints were still well attached." I lied, relieved I found a good excuse. She looked at me as if she knew I was lying but didn't say anything about it. I tried to keep my face straight and I felt that weird tensions between the two of us again. "How are you feeling?" I asked her and I could almost Force-choke myself for asking such a thing. She seemed to be taken aback by my question but responded anyway. "As well as someone in captivity can be." She replied and I could feel the sarcasm. "We can't take any risks with you." I stated and she looked at me with curiosity. "Why, scared of me Ren?" She spat out the last part, but seemed confident and it unsettled me. "You don't pose a threat to us anymore and soon the Rebellion won't be either once we've found your base at Naboo." I tried to get on her nerves too, see if she could spill some valuable information about the base. Even though I know she will be well-guarded not doing so. Through the Force, I felt her tense up a little but it disappeared as quickly as it came. So they do have a base back there. I tried to act as if I didn't feel that little disturbance in the Force. She must have realized we tracked her movements by looking into the previous coordinates she put in their system. What she didn't know was that I was the only one who had this information and I didn't report it to the commanders of the First Order yet. It might be for the best that she thinks all hope is lost for her friends. "Very soon all your friends will be captured as well, as for the traitor, he will be executed for deserting us and joining you." I tried to push her even further and it seemed to work. "You're a monster! You've always been, you only tried to fool me with your masquerade! I was wrong, Ben has been long gone!" She yelled at me and her words stung. Although I was happy I finally saw that fierceness in her again, it kind of made me feel bad I had to push her limits like that again. "I know." I replied in the calmest tone I could muster and she looked at me with disgust. I tried to get into her mind, seeing if I could get some information out of her. "Get out." She said and looked away from me. I seemed like it didn't cost her any effort doing so. I didn't like her ordering me around and tried to do it again. I was knocked back with an impact that send me to the back of the room. Rey seemed to be as astonished as I was, not aware she was powerful enough to do so. "Get out of my head!" She yelled at me again and seemed even more confident. "Just tell me one thing, please." I asked her, finally wanting an explanation to a question that has been bothering me for months. She just looked at me and I took it as a sign she agreed. "Why didn't you kill me when you left the Supremacy? You had the chance to end all of this and you would be considered a hero, dealing a real strike to the Order, losing two leaders in one day." I asked her, actually not caring what would have happened with the Order, Hux would have probably taken over my role as the Supreme Leader anyway. "Because I couldn't nor did I want to do it." She replied without much emotion. I swallowed and didn't know how to feel at her revelation. My mind was filling with even more questions but I could tell she already did me a huge favor by answering my last and decided to leave them for another day. "Thank you." I told her and left Rey alone in her cell again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but see some similarities between both stories. I wrote my own version of it. I hope you enjoy! <3


End file.
